


Romance Awareness Month

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sam just wants to sleep, annoying archangels, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the heat of the moment, and Gabriel decided to wake his mate up with a song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance Awareness Month

“A look from you and I would Fall from Grace,” Gabriel sings.

 

Sam throws his pillow at his mate’s annoying face. “Shut up and let me sleep.” He steals Lucifer’s pillow and tries to go back to sleep.

 

A decidedly different archangel than the ones he’d gone to sleep with shatters his hopes of _that_ happening.

 

He groans. “Archangels are officially the most annoying species ever.”

 

Michael leans down and kisses him and he pushes the eldest angel away. “The fuck?”

 

“It’s Romance Awareness Month, Sam,” Michael says as if that explains everything.

 

“Then why don’t you go bother Adam?”

 

“Because Adam pushed me off the bed and said, ‘I’m so done with your shit,’ whatever that means.”

 

Sam pushes Michael off the bed. “It means he was done with your shit, and I am too. Go bother Dean.”

 

The rowdy band of Archangels romp off to do just that. 


End file.
